That's a Good Sign
by hurriCADE
Summary: In which Beca attempts to talk to the beautiful redheaded girl in the library. Fluffy Bechloe oneshot.


**A/N: First off, I know this has been done before, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this way actually, it just kinda did.**

**Second of all, I'm totes working on A Bandit's Greatest Treasure I swear. It's just that the inspiration to write, which had left me when I went to college and didn't come back, actually came back and I'm hella stoked! Like, I was so concerned it was gonna be gone forever! So happy writer is happy; here's a oneshot to celebrate:3**

**On a random note, did you hear Pentatonix was gonna be in Pitch Perfect 2? Yup. Dunno how I feel about this; I don't know much about them, so xP**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish. But no.**

* * *

Beca's eyes discretely flickered over to the other side of the library for what seemed like the thousandth time, gaze landing on a beautiful redheaded girl who was reading contently at a table. She was oblivious to the attention she was receiving, deeply engrossed in her novel, and Beca let out a small sigh as she returned her attention to her homework.

"Seriously, this is the fifth time this week you've dragged me to the library to do homework," Jesse spoke up when he heard the lovesick sigh, snapping Beca from her thoughts. "Just go talk to her!"

"I can't," Beca whined. "She's so beautiful! And I'm so. _Meh._"

"Dude," Jesse huffed. "As someone who used to be interested in you, I can assure you you're not _'meh'_ looking. Just... pretend you're searching for a book. Maybe ask her if she knows where the nearest restaurant is? Something! I can't stand to see you all lovesick over this girl you've never even gotten up the courage to talk to. I mean, you don't even know her name for crap's sake!"

"Chloe," Beca defended weakly. "Her name's Chloe."

Jesse raised a skeptical brow. "Is that all you know about her?"

"Umm..."

The treble facepalmed. "Dude, just go talk to her! Like, right now!"

"But- but- I-"

"No buts, go! I'm sick of doing homework in this stuffy library," Jesse said, nudging Beca. When the DJ remained in her chair, a face of reluctance as she glanced over in Chloe's direction, Jesse took matter into his own hands.

"What are you- Jesse stop, no!" Beca whisper shouted as Jesse grabbed her, tugging her up and wrestling her from her seat. Ignoring Beca's stuttered protests, Jesse half pushed half carried Beca, ushering her until she stumbled forward, ending up a mere few feet away from the pretty redhead's table.

"You'll thank me for it Becs," Jesse whispered, patting the flustered brunette on the head before returning to their table, ignoring the stares he was receiving from a few of the other people in the library.

Beca glared daggers in the boy's direction, her cheeks red from annoyance and embarrassment. Turning her attention back to the redhead in front of her, Beca felt her heart hammer nervously in her chest; luckily for the DJ, Chloe had somehow missed the small commotion Jesse had caused, her attention still enrapt in her book. Sucking in a couple nervous breaths, Beca slowly stride forward, taking the last few steps that brought her right in front of Chloe's table. The redhead glanced up as the nervous DJ approached, offering a small smile.

"Hey, uh. Is this- um, this seat taken?" Beca stuttered, fidgeting with her thumb ring nervously. Chloe cocked her head to the side, making a small hum before she began moving her hands in intricate patterns. It took Beca a few moments to realize she was using sign language, and the brunette shuffled her feet uncomfortably as her heart dropped, unable to understand the redhead. "I'm sorry, I don't..." Beca mumbled fruitlessly, a sheepish look adorning her face as she shook her head slightly. The other girl, seeing Beca's confusion, stopped signing, giving a small apologetic smile.

Beca, at a loss for what to do now, sighed dejectedly. "Um, well, it was nice meeting you," the brunette spoke again, feeling rather stupid as she gave a small wave. Chloe, while unable to understand the DJ, seemed to get the gist of what was happening with Beca's small wave and sheepish face, and she gave a friendly wave back, her face apologetic as she watched the brunette retreat back to her table.

Beca sighed as she slumped back into her chair, glancing over to watch Chloe return to her book. Jesse, who had been not-so-discretely watching the interaction, gave his friend a sympathetic smile.

"Man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you over there," Jesse offered, thinking that perhaps his friend was much happier when she was pining over the redhead from afar.

"Nah, it's okay. I needed your push," Beca responded, her eyes still on Chloe as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. After a moment her eyes flickered over to the boy in front of her. "And now I need your help."

Jesse raised a skeptical brow. "What?"

Beca didn't respond, hurriedly beginning to pack up her stuff. The treble, confused, began packing his stuff up as well. "C'mon," she said as she shouldered her backpack, standing quickly.

"Beca, what are you-" he was cut off as the DJ grabbed his arm, tugging the confused boy out of his chair and toward the door.

* * *

The next day, Beca walked purposefully into the library, eyes instantly going to Chloe's regular spot. As expected, the redhead was sitting there again, attention deep in the book in front of her. Without hesitating, Beca strode up to the table, confidently plopping down next to the girl. Chloe looked up from her book, a smile lighting up her face as she saw the brunette from yesterday. Eagerly grabbing the readied pen and paper from next to her book, prepared just in case the mysterious alt girl returned, she slid it hopefully over to Beca. The brunette glanced down at it briefly before returning her gaze to the beautiful redhead, letting out a nervous breathy laugh.

"I'm probably totally gonna fail at this, but."

Then, with only a moment's hesitation, Beca lifted her hands, concentrating on remembering what she'd taught herself as she carefully moved her fingers.

_Hello_

Chloe's expression turned ecstatic at this, overjoyed at the adorable brunette's efforts to talk to her, and she excitedly returned the greeting gesture, smiling widely.

Beca's mouth formulated into a grin, happy that her and Jesse's all-night research session had actually been successful - she had been slightly worried it wouldn't, and that she would end up making stupid meaningless gestures as Chloe stared at her confusedly. Luckily, that was not the case, and Chloe seemed to be genuinely pleased to be speaking to her, not creeped out in any way; that was always a good sign. This flirting attempt was going smoother than some of the DJ's other attempts in the past.

Thinking for a moment, Beca began signing again, hoping the redhead understood what she was trying to say.

_Do you want to go out sometime?_

Beca's signing was rather sloppy, a bit slow and choppy, nowhere near the flowing fluency of a practiced signer; Chloe could just barely make out Beca's message, but it was there, and a megawatt grin grew upon the bubbly redhead's face as she nodded enthusiastically, bouncing in her seat.

In her excitement, Chloe began signing something out, her sentence quick and executed with practiced ease. However, with Beca's limited knowledge of sign language, she was at quite loss as to what the redhead was saying, and she stared hopelessly at Chloe's signing hands as she tried to decipher something out of the confusingly complex message. When Chloe stopped, Beca offered a sheepish grin and shrug, settling for signing out another sentence she had taught herself last night.

_You're pretty_

Chloe chuckled as she blushed. She seemed to understand Beca's sign language wasn't up to par with hers, as she pushed the paper and pen toward the brunette again with a playful grin. Gratefully, Beca accepted the paper, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking without spoken words, their conversation a mash-up of writing and signing as they slowly got to know each other amongst bright smiles and playful giggles.

* * *

**A/N: I saw the sign;P**

**Random**** question for ya, just cuz I'm curious, if you could speak any other second language, what language would it be? Can you already speak another language? I can only speak English, but if I could learn another language, I actually really wanna learn sign language; it's partly why sign language was this fic's center (it was just gonna be another speaking language, but yeah). Sign language or German maybe, but I feel like German would be less useful to me:/ What about you? What language would you like to learn?**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~;3'~**


End file.
